In The Rain
by Blue Ocean is a fujoshi
Summary: Sena sudah lama menyukai Shin Seijuro, rivalnya. Suatu hari, Sena berlari ditengah hujan dan menabrak Shin. Apakah perasaan Sena akan terbalas? Bad summary. DON'T FLAME!


EYESHIELD 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

IN THE RAIN © Blue Ocean is a fujoshi

WARNING! : OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai,...etc. Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

» :* 40 and 21 :* «

Sena tampak berlari-lari di sore hari yang mendung ini. Angin berhembus dengan kencang mengibarkan dasinya yang tidak terlalu rapi.

"Uh, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku terlalu capek untuk berlari cepat..." gumam Sena kecil. Latihan yang diberikan oleh Hiruma tadi sangat berat, membuatnya hampir pingsan kehabisan tenaga. Ia terus berlari dengan kecepatan sedang hingga tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan terpaku di pinggir jalan.

"Shin-san?" gumam Sena dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Dapat ia rasakan bila darahnya berdesir ketika melihat Shin yang sedang jogging seperti biasa dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

DEG DEG

'_Shin-san memang luar biasa..._' batin Sena takjub. Ia masih saja terpaku di sana hingga hujan turun menginterupsinya.

SEEERRRRR

'_Ah! Bagaimana ini? Hujannya turun dengan deras..._' batin Sena panik. Ia kembali berlari cepat dengan tergesa-gesa sampai menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

"Auw..." ringis Sena sambil mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eyeshield 21?" tanya sebuah suara yang berat menginterupsi kegiatan rintihan Sena(?).

DEG

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Shin-san..." jawab Sena sedikit malu. Sebenarnya Sena sudah lama menyukai Shin,, tapi ia ragu apakah Shin juga menyukainya atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Berdiri di pinggir jalan di tengah hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Itu tidak baik untuk seorang atlet." ucap Shin panjang lebar nan datar. Sena tertegun mendengarnya.

"Untuk sementara kita ke rumahku dulu." ucap Shin datar menawarkan tempat berteduh bagi Sena. Mendengar tawaran Shin, wajah Sena langsung merona.

"Err... A-apa aku... eumm.." gumam Sena ragu. Sejujurnya ia sangat malu untuk pergi ke rumah Shin, tapi hujan sekarang turun dengan derasnya.

"Em, baiklah." ucap Sena malu-malu pertanda mengiyakan. Shin 'pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sena berdiri. Sena akhirnya berdiri dengan bantuan Shin.

"Mari." ajak Shin dengan nada datar sedatar wajahnya kemudian ia berlari diikuti Sena.

* * *

» :* 40 and 21 :* «

"Hah... Hah..." Sena tampak ngos-ngosan setelah berlari melewati lebatnya hujan. Mereka telah sampai di rumah Shin.

"Kau bisa disini sementara hingga hujan berhenti." tawar Shin.

"E..eum, baiklah..." ucap Sena malu sambil mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Berdua saja dengan orang yang kau sukai? Di rumahnya pula! Benar-benar suatu anugerah!

"Sebaiknya seragammu dikeringkan. Kau boleh memakai bajuku. Ambil saja di kamarku." ucap Shin kemudian ia menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat. Sena terpaku sejenak karena diluar dugaannya, Shin ternyata ramah. Sementara Shin sibuk di dapur, Sena dengan gugup berjalan menuju kamar Shin. Kamarnya sangat rapi. Sena takjub melihatnya. Ia 'pun mengambil pakaian Shin yang paling kecil ukurannya menurutnya kemudian ia berganti di kamar mandi. Meskipun ukurannya paling kecil, namun tetap kebesaran bagi Sena, sehingga membuatnya tampak imut.

"Sena Kobayakawa?" panggil Shin karena ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sena dimana-mana. Tidak lama, tampak Sena berjalan dengan canggung mengenakan pakaian Shin yang tampak kebesaran untuknya.

"Err, a-arigato karena telah meminjamkan aku baju..." lirih Sena sambil menunduk. Shin terpaku sejenak. Sena tampak sangat imut dengan pakaiannya yang terlalu besar di badannya, tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya memanas.

"...Douita. Setelah hujannya reda, kau boleh menjemur seragammu." respon Shin sembari meletakkan dua buah gelas berukuran sedang berisi minuman hangat.

"A-Arigato, Shin-san. Go-gomen karena telah merepotkanmu..." gumam Sena merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan rival terbesarnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

"Douitashimasite. Ini minuman hangat untukmu." ucap Shin sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman hangat untuk Sena. Sena 'pun menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Suasana hening sejenak. Hujan semakin deras saja, membuat Sena sedikit menggigil.

"Kau kenapa, Sena Kobayakawa?" tanya Shin yang melihat Sena yang menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Shin-san. Hanya sedikit dingin..." jawab Sena terbata-bata.

"Jika hujan reda dan kau selesai mengeringkan bajumu, kau dapat pergi dari sini." ucap Shin datar lalu pergi untuk mandi. Sena terdiam mendengarnya. Ia merasa matanya panas.

"S...Shin-san..." lirih Sena. Kini matanya berkaca-kaca bahkan air matanya telah keluar. Ia menunduk dan merengkuh kedua lututnya. Ia benamkan kepalanya ke dalam lututnya. Bodohnya dirinya karena mengira Shin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Shin hanya menganggapnya sebagai rival terbesarnya, seharusnya Sena sadari hal itu.

'_Shin-san tidak pernah mencintaiku..._' batin Sena pedih. Ia terus saja menangis meskipun tak bersuara. Sementara Shin yang baru selesai mandi heran ketika melihat Sena menunduk di dekat kursi.

"Sena..., kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Shin. Sena terkejut kemudian ia lekas menghapus air matanya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Shin-san..." suara Sena sedikit bergetar karena berusaha menahan air matanya ketika melihat Shin. Shin 'pun mendekat ke arah Sena.

"Kau tadi kenapa berjongkok di dekat kursi?" tanya Shin datar namun terkesan rada-rada perhatian. Wajah Sena seketika memerah karena Shin yang berada dekat dengan dirinya.

"A...a..." Sena tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya sangat merah sehingga ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Apa kau demam, Eye shield 21? Wajahmu sangat merah." gumam Shin sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke kening Sena. Wajah Sena semakin memerah.

"Sepertinya kau memang demam. Aku ambilkan obat dulu." ucap Shin yang hendak beranjak pergi.

GREP

Tiba-tiba Sena memeluk tubuh kekar Shin dari belakang.

"...Ja-Jangan pergi..." lirih Sena sambil tetap memeluk Shin. Shin terdiam. Ia terkejut karena Sena memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pergi... ka-karena... aku...menyukai... Shin-san..." lirih Sena kembali. Kini wajahnya semakin memerah sehingga ia membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Shin#KYAA! Uke impian..! JREENGG *nyanyi sambil genjreng gitar*#dihajar massa#BTS aja sebelum saya dihajar massa lagi~

"A-Aku... sangat menyukai Shin-san... sejak dulu... sejak pertandingan pertama kita... a-aku..." Sena sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia dapat merasa bahwa air matanya sudah mengalir dan mungkin membasahi kaos Shin.

"..." Shin terdiam. Ia mencoba meresapi kata-kata Sena barusan. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa aneh jika berdekatan dengan Sena, seperti lidahnya yang tercekat, detak jantungnya yang melebihi biasa, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi Sena, dsb. Tapi Shin tidak pernah tahu arti dari perasaannya tersebut. Apakah ia juga jatuh cinta kepada Sena?

"Sena..." gumam Shin pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas pelukan Sena. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Tampak mata karamel Sena yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika berdekatan denganmu..." ucap Shin sambil menangkup kedua pipi Sena. Sejenak, Sena menundukkan kepalanya karena sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi..." Sena kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Perasaanku selalu nyaman bersamamu, aku merasa ingin selalu dapat melindungimu, merengkuhmu, dan memberikan kasih sayang kepadamu setiap hari." tegas Shin dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Sena tertegun mendengarnya.

'_Jadi... selama ini Shin-san juga menyukaiku?_ ' batin Sena senang. Tidak terasa, wajahnya kembali memerah dan ia kembali menangis, menangis untuk kebahagiaan.

"Eye shield 21, kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya Shin yang bingung karena Sena menangis. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Shin terkejut karena Sena memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hiks.. Arigato, Shin-san..." isak Sena. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Shin. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Bahagia karena perasaan cintanya terbalas. Shin tersenyum kecil kemudian ia merengkuh kepala Sena ke dalam pelukannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa hatinya sangat bahagia dan nyaman ketika berada di dekat seseorang.

"Eumm, Shin-san.." panggil Sena. Tangisan kebahagiaannya terhenti.

"Hm?" gumam Shin.

"Pelukanmu terlalu erat.." rengek Sena. Shin 'pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tampak Sena yang kecewa.

"Sena..." panggil Shin. Sena 'pun mendongak, menampilkan matanya yang kembali berbinar.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku..." ucap Shin sambil mengangkat dagu Sena. Sena mengangguk. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Shin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sena hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hanya sebentar, Shin langsung melepaskan ciuman singkat tersebut. Wajah Sena jadi merona karenanya. Shin merasa ada sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya ketika berciuman singkat dengan Sena. Ia kembali mencium ringan bibir Sena kemudian melumatnya. Setelah berciuman –meskipun hanya lumatan- cukup lama, Shin akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sena..."

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru mo, Seijuro-kun..." ucap Sena yang sudah berani memanggil nama kecil Shin plus embel-embel "kun". Shin tersenyum simpul kemudian ia kembali memeluk dan mencium Sena.

Sena sangat bersyukur karena hari ini hujan turun dengan hujan ini, ia dapat bersama dengan Shin dan akhirnya cintanya dapat terbalas.

**END**

* * *

A/N : Hiah, ff nya akhirnya selesai! Capek banget ngetiknya #readers : gak ada yang nanya! #author : pundung dekat rumah Shin (?). Ini ff perdana Blue dengan pair ShinSena, pair yang so sweet abisss XDD oh ya, bagi yang mau kasih kritik dan saran, tuangkanlah (?) dalam kotak putih di bawah ini! X) Bagi yang nge-flame, akan Blue abaikan :P

Review if you don't mind...


End file.
